


One Hot Morning

by rosexxcollins



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Shenny - Freeform, Smut, TBBT, blowjob, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Sheldon is locked out of his apartment one hot morning, and has no choice but stay at Penny’s apartment until Leonard comes home. But things take an interesting turn. (One Shot)





	One Hot Morning

Penny was sitting on her couch, a fan on the coffee table, reading her magazine when she heard Sheldon knock. 

She got up and rolled her eyes as he did his usual knocking ritual, knocking and calling her name three times.

After he was done knocking, she opened the door, frowning. “What do you want, Sheldon?” She asked simply, fanning herself. Since she had got up from her place with the fan, she was suddenly burning up.

“Hello Penny. To answer your question, I got locked out of my apartment with the keys inside, so I came here to ask for your spare keys to our apartment so I can get in.” 

“Yeah Sheldon about that,” she stopped a few seconds as she noticed she sudden change in his face, probably sensing she wasn’t going to finish her sentence in a positive way. And she wasn’t.

“Leonard took the spare key before he left.” 

Sheldon’s eyes went wide with confusion.

“But why on earth would he do that? He has his own key!”

Penny shrugged. “He said he lost it, so he took it with him when him and the boys went out somewhere. Apparently he was gonna come home late and he knew you don’t like being woken up, so he said he’ll return them tomorrow.” 

“What?! So you’re saying that I’m officially locked out of my apartment for good?” 

“You’re welcome to stay here until he comes Sheldon.” She smiled in a comforting way. 

“Thank you for the offer Penny. I shall stay here until Leonard arrives, but I hope that wouldn’t disturb you.”

Penny’s eyebrows raised in shock. Sheldon cared about how she feels about him spending the night here? That was a first. 

She then moved aside as a gesture for him to enter. “Well then, come in honey.”

Sheldon did as told, and sat down on her couch, his hands on his knees.

She sat down next to him, leaning forward so that the fan was closer to her face. She was reeking of sweat.

When Penny turned towards Sheldon, she was shocked at how he wasn’t sweating. 

“Sweetie, aren’t you hot? It’s burning up in here.”

Sheldon shrugged. “I was never the sweaty type I guess. I barley sweat. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel hot.”

Penny nodded, and faced the fan once again. It only took around twenty seconds for Sheldon to lean forward like her too, facing the fan. 

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to feel some breeze on your face wouldn’t it?” 

Now they were both facing the fan. They sat there in silence for around five minutes. That was when the fan suddenly stopped working. 

Penny groaned in frustration. “Oh great! Now what are we gonna do?” She whined. 

“We can use the showers I presume. You’ll go first since it’s your house. I mean, there is cold water in your shower right?”

Penny groaned and sank into the couch, fanning herself with her hands once again. 

“Well I did, but my shower kinda broke and now hot and cold is all mixed. I haven’t been able to get a cold shower this whole week!”

So that was why Penny had showered in their apartment the whole week. He had been curious, but didn’t bother to ask.

“Broken? Penny how is your shower broken?” 

Penny ignored his question, and just fanned herself, hoping to get something from it.

Penny had also mentioned him that she accidentally broke the air conditioner too. God, this woman breaks everything, Sheldon had thought.

A few minutes had passed and they had been sitting there quietly, suffering from the sun. 

That was when Penny couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Sheldon, sweetie. Listen I know you’re uncomfortable with this stuff,” she paused as she was taking off her shirt, revealing her pink bra. “but it’s just too hot, and these layer of clothes are just going to kill me for sure.”

“Penny I–“ but before he could continue, Penny was taking off her shorts too. 

When both garments were off, she sank into couch again, breathing heavily.

Sheldon couldn’t help but stare. Penny, his neighbor for four years, and Leonard’s kinda ex girlfriend was sitting in front of him, wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

His eyes gazed up and down. He had to admit that Penny had a perfect body. Her slim and toned legs, well shaped hips, a small waist and “a smoking rack” as Howard would say.

Penny seemed to notice him staring, because she was grinning now.

“Like what you see Moonpie?” She teased, knowing that he hated it when she calls him that.

“P-Penny I don’t see how it really is necessary for you to take all your clothes off, maybe but on one of them?” Sheldon tried to reason with her, but that only made her grin wider.

“Why? Because I’m turning you on?” She teased again. But then her eyes wandered down his pants, to reveal an erection. It seems like she really was turning him on. 

“Sheldon? Did I do that?” She asked, pointing at said erection. 

Sheldon didn’t answer, but gave a quick nod. 

Penny had always thought he was asexual. Or maybe even gay. But this seemed to prove her wrong. 

When she looked up at his face again, she saw him groaning in pain. 

“Sweetie, is that hurting you?” She asked softly. 

When he didn’t answer again but whimpered softly, she assumed it was a yes.

She then got up, and kneeled in front of him. “Sheldon do you trust me?” She whispered.

“Penny please tell me what you’re doing between my le-“ 

But Penny repeated herself again without letting him finish. 

“Sheldon. Do. You. Trust. Me?”

Sheldon nodded, and was about to ask why she asked, but that question was already answered by Penny quickly unzipping his pants and pulling them down, only to reveal is erection sticking out of his briefs. 

Penny looked up at Sheldon through her eyelashes, and then slowly started stroking him through the material.

Sheldon groaned in pleasure as Penny continued doing that a few times, then pulling down his briefs, his fully erect election was fully clear. 

She looked up at him once again. He was blushing like crazy. 

She placed her hand on his leg, and caressed it in a soothing was to slow down his fast beating heart. 

“Are you ready?” She asked him. 

Sheldon simply nodded, and with that, Penny gave him a slow stroke again, moving her fingers up and down his shaft. 

She then got faster by gripping his cock as moving up and down again in a faster motion. 

That made Sheldon cry out a small moan. Penny smirked and continued her handiwork.

She then gripped him, and licked his tip. His member twitched in her hands, and her tongue moved down, then up, continuing her motions before. 

She then took him whole in her mouth and moved her head in a similar motion. 

Sheldon made his hands into her hair, gripping it as his breath got faster, and Penny knew he was close. 

She flicked his tip with her tongue, and sucked on him until he came. 

And when he did, he came in her mouth. 

Penny swallowed him whole, and wiped her mouth as she stood, now facing him completely.

Sheldon was dazed, trying to steady his breath. 

He looked up at her, and suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her on him. 

Penny landed on his lap, and Sheldon grabbed her head and crashed his lips onto hers. 

Penny let out a stifle moan as she wrapped her arms around him. 

He sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan again. God, her moans was making him go crazy. 

As their tongues fought for dominance, Sheldon moved his hands up her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Penny gasped at the sudden action, but smiled at how embarrassed he looked. 

“M-may I?” Her asked, his fingers on the clip of her bra. 

Penny nodded, and with that Sheldon unclipped it, sliding it down her slim arms. 

Sheldon gasped at how beautiful she looked. 

He continued kissing her as he cupped her breasts again, giving them a full squeeze. 

She moaned and gripped his hair as he moved down to her neck, sucking and kissing it. 

His finger then flicked one of her nipple as the other was on her waist, keeping her steady. 

Penny then moved away, breathing hard. Her hair was a mess now, and her eyes were dark with lust. 

“Sheldon. Bedroom.” She said in a low voice.

That was all it took for him to stand up and carry her to her room. She warped her legs around his waist on the way, grinding on him.

He gently threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. 

He sucked on her nipple, gently biting it.

“Oh god, Sheldon.” She moaned. 

Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, and she then took it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. 

They continued kissing as Sheldon took of his briefs (his pants were already off while Penny was giving him head). 

He then steadied himself near her entrance, staring deep into her eyes.

Penny’s hand moved up to his cheek, caressing it. 

“Sheldon are you sure? If you’re not ready that’s fine.” She whispered.

“We’ve came all this way Penny. I know if I don’t do this now I’d regret it later for sure.” He said in a low voice, and then he entered her.

Penny gripped his back, letting out a loud moan. 

When he was fully in her, he started to move. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips. 

“Fuck... Penny!” He groaned with pleasure.

When he started moving faster, Penny arched her back and yelled in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck! Sheldon! Oh fuck me!” She yelled, gripping his hair as she trailed kissed down his neck. 

Sheldon took one of Penny’s leg and placed it on his shoulder, fucking her faster, slamming into her with all his force. 

Penny was a moaning mess, gripping anywhere and anything she can find. 

After a few hard thrusts, they both came at the same time. 

Sheldon kissed the tip of Penny’s nose, and there himself next to her, panting.

“Dear god, Sheldon that was... that was amazing.” She said.

She then turned her head to face him, intertwining her fingers with his. 

“We should really do that more often.” She smiled.

Sheldon nodded. “Agreed. I would enjoy that a lot Penny.” He smiled back. 

Then Penny started smirking, not removing her gaze from Sheldon. 

“What’s the matter Penny? Do I have something on my face?” He asked, getting a little bit nervous.

“Yeah,” She chuckled. “You’re sweating.” 

Sheldon brought a finger to his forehead, and he really was.

“Well then, a shower wouldn’t hurt.” He smirked back.

After they had calmed down completely, they took a shower. Sheldon thought that if they showered together, they wouldn’t have wasted as much water. Penny simply smirked, and they hopped in the shower.

And with pure luck, this time it was cold.


End file.
